The Misadventures of Wendy Oldbag
by Lady Psychic
Summary: A glimpse into the life of Wendy Oldbag as she looks for a new actor to idolize, atempts to scare kids, and flirts with Edgeworth.


_A/N: I decided to write another story for the Ace Attorney fandom, and this time it will be something a bit more lighthearted and humorous. This story will have multiple parts, but it will still be rather short (probably about 3 or 4 chapters long). I hope you all enjoy this!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and events of the Ace Attorney series. They are owned by Capcom._

**The Misadventures of Wendy Oldbag**

**Part One**

The day began when a Jammin' Ninja alarm clock went off at about 5:30 in the morning. Slowly, an arm rose from the nearby bed and hit the off button. After a couple of minutes, a rather grumpy Wendy Oldbag crawled out of her bed.

About an hour and a half later, she was dressed in her astronaut suit and had just finished breakfast. Having a couple of minutes of spare time, she decided to look at her massive collection of Jack Hammer and Jaun Corrida memorabilia. Posters of her two favorite actors were found all along the walls of Oldbag's house. Tons of collectable items were also set on display on top of various tables, desks, and shelves.

As she gazed at her collection, a sad frown formed on her face. Even though she wanted to forget about it, the truth was that both of the actors were gone from the world. 'Why is it that all of my favorite actors wind up dead?' she thought to herself. 'My dear Hammer and my beloved Jaun! Why were you taken from me? Why?!'

Of course, she knew why they died even though she sometimes wished she didn't. Both of the actors had their own character flaws which led each of them to their death. Still, if she wanted to pretend that her idols were perfect then she could! After all, a girl can dream, right?

"Maybe it's time to find a new favorite actor," she muttered.

Suddenly, her eyes gazed upon a shrine in the corner of her house that was dedicated to a certain prosecutor. "My Edgey-poo!" she cooed lovingly as she stared at a portrait of the prosecutor, "I wonder what you are doing now?" Oldbag had written about two-hundred love letters to Miles Edgeworth and had sent him several gifts as well, but she had not received a single reply. 'Oh well, he's probably been too busy. Maybe he'll respond to my next letter,' she thought. Then, she glanced to a nearby wall clock and sighed. 'Drat, it's about time to go to work. I guess I will have to write that letter later.' With that thought, she put on her helmet and stepped out of the door.

Making her way to the bus stop, Oldbag hoped that the morning would remain relatively peaceful. Unfortunately, the appearance of a group of kids quickly dashed that hope. The children were busy tossing a ball around and they didn't notice the person in the space suit until the ball accidentally flew towards her. Suddenly, the ball hit the back of Oldbag's helmet with a thump and temporarily stunned her. She quickly recovered, however, and angrily turned towards children.

"Whippersnappers!" she scowled as she grabbed her toy ray-gun and started firing at the kids. The younger children in the group ran away crying, but the older ones simply stared at her with odd looks on their faces. They soon realized that it would be a good idea to leave the strange lady alone and they began to back away. "Those blasted whippersnappers," muttered Oldbag as watched the children leave, "That'll teach them to respect their elders!" She then spent the next few minutes trying calm down until the bus finally arrived.

After waiting for what seemed like an eternity, the old clunker of a bus approached her stop. Stepping into the bus, Oldbag grumbled when she realized the front seats were full and that she had to sit all the way to the back. 'Those young whippersnappers shouldn't all sit at the front,' she thought. 'They should at least be nice to their elders for once and leave space for the old and frail to sit near the door! Not that I'm old and frail, of course, but it would be nice not to have to move pass by so many people.'

As she sat down, Oldbag began to settle in and started to enjoy the ride. Sure it was bumpy and cluttered with people, but it was cheaper than buying a car and faster than walking. Looking out of the nearest window, the elderly woman tried her best to block everything out and watch the scenery go by in peace.

Unfortunately, that peace was shattered when loud blast of music suddenly played nearby. It wasn't pleasant music either; at least, not in Oldbag's opinion. She turned her head and glared at the young man who sat next to her. He was wearing headphones, but the music had been turned up so loud that it could be clearly heard by those who were near him. At first, she tried to get the man's attention by clearing her throat and looking at him sternly, but he ignored her and kept listening to that horrid noise. After a few more attempts, Oldbag decided it was time to deal with the root of the problem and yanked the headphones off the man's head.

The young man cursed at the sudden loss of his music, but he was confronted by an angry Oldbag before he could say anything more. The elderly lady quickly began a speech about how people should be courteous to others and keep the volume of their music low. Said speech soon turned into an all-out rant that lasted over ten minutes. There were several times in her rant that she talked so fast that even if anyone wanted to hear what she talking about, they could barely keep up.

Needless to say, everyone was glad when bus came to a stop and Oldbag finally got off.

Ignoring the countless sighs of relief as she left the bus, Oldbag walked towards a nearby building that had a sign that said "KB Security" on it. Her current job wasn't as glamorous as her previous job at Global Studios, but it still provided enough money to put food on the table. However, there were still countless times when she wished she had her old job back.

"Oh well," she muttered, "there is no use in reminiscing on the past." With that in mind, she opened the door and began another day at work.


End file.
